Usuario discusión:Luis Felipe 10
¡Bienvenido! Hola Luis Felipe Coconubo Peres. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Ristar Fanon como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Ristar Fanon" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse hola hola puedo ayudar a tu wiki tengo muchas ideas Ben alien supremo 001 23:38 18 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola gracias tambien espereo crear una wiki fanon de copaTOOn pero se hara en un mes y bueno ya quiero crear mi serie Ben alien supremo 001 00:09 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola si esta genial y ponlo yo creo personajes Ben alien supremo 001 00:58 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola como estas Ben alien supremo 001 21:17 20 jun 2011 (UTC) :Luis, ok dentro de unos días cambiará el link: Ristar Fanon Wiki.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:39 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :Luis, veo que sin motivo protegiste varios artículos que no es bueno hacer, un usuario puede denunciarlo a un helper.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:52 29 jun 2011 (UTC) hola tambien volvi a esta wiki a una cosa la pagina de estrellitas que cre los einto por esa imagen fanon es que estoy buscando una imagen mejor Ben alien supremo 001 16:32 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola luis veras en tu serie vi que una imagen con signo de interrogacion y dice que puedo decirte que se puede hacer un crossover con otra serie pues me gustaria que hicieras un crossover con tu serie y mi serie que se llama: Kirby 64:El regreso de 02, aqui te dejo el link de mi serie http://es.kirby64fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby64:El_regreso_de_02. PD: gracias por poner a mi personaje en uno de tus episodios de danny phantom P.U ese pesonaje refleja mi aficion a los juegos de vide XD. Aqui esta el link del primer capitulo de mi serie de kirby: http://es.kirby64fanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_comienzo_de_la_aventura. PD:la palabra playco armboy la saque de aqui. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbK7BQ7izeA&feature=relmfu Pues me gusta mas Ristar-Kirby: Héroes Unidos pero no tendre tiempo para hacerlo mañana,es que estare muy ocupado por el colejio,que te paece si lo hacemos el dia en que salgo de vacaciones de invierno que sera el mes de julio,yo te dire cuando salgo de vacasiones y lo hacemos ese dia digamos a las 3:00 PM XD. PD:tal vez sea posible que en esta wiki haga una serie de ristar. PD2:cuando se estrenara los heroes regresan-si se estrena pudes agregar a kirby(el de mi serie obvio xD) Hola luis vi en tu blog de como hacer la plantilla todo iva bien hasta que vi esto: PARA QUE LA IMAGEN DE RISTAR QUEDE VIEN CON EL FONDO NO OLVIDEN USAR LA SELECCION TRANSPARENTE EN PAINT. Yo no se lo que significa,me podrias explicar lo que significa. PD:El logo del crossover que haremos esta genial. PD2:Yo voy hacer una serie fanon pero no se me ocurre nada,pudes darme ideas XD Hola luis,veras con lo del crossover de mi serie y tu serie pense en cual seria el villano,si ya tienes al villano no tomes esto encuenta,pero si aun no lo tienes te dare estas 2 opciones. Omega(ristar) Darkblast(la union mas poderosa) Galacta Knight(Kirby) Nightmare(kirby) Rey dedede maxiomo(kirby,ese se meocurrio ahor XD). Listo,ay tu escoges. PD:Gracias por ayudarme con lo de plantilla te lo agradesco. Hola luis veras quiero armar un papercraft de kirby pero no puedo decidir cual imprimir, el kirby normal o el kirby hielo(una de sus transformaciones) me ayudas Luis ya termine mi parte siges tu.... oye luis como pongo la imagen en la plantilla MMMMMM....... ok te presto a mi kirby para fusionfall2 de hecho estuve esperando esto XD PD:me gustaria que en los heroes regresan cuando los personajes se enfrenten a darkblast me gustaria que kirby este transformado en kirby espada por que es mi transformacion favorita. Bueno chao hola otra vez,otra pregunta para poner la imagen en la plantilla dijiste que habia que poner el nombre de la imagen y esta es mi pregunta. cuando ponga el nombre de la imagen debo subir antes la imagen bueno eso es todo chao. oye luis tengo una duda,como pone las imagenes en las tablas,porque yo he tratado de hacerlo pero siempre me sale a la estupida derecha,que puedo hacer PD:ya se me ocurrio una serie de ristar y lo hare no se tal vez algun dia XD buenoc chao me referia a algo asi cOMO PUDEO PONER LA imagen en la tabla si se me aparece a la derecha. PD:Para un capitulo de mi serie de kirby quiero poner a dexstar y como es tuyo te pido que me lo prestes please thumb|400px Me salio algo asi: thumb|308px thumb|310px thumb|306px thumb|334px PD:Usare a dexstar para el especial de halloween en mi serie gracias luis,otra duda,como hciste el gif de ristar e hibito bailando el caramelldansen XD y porque borraste el epi el peor ataque del awa....no s cuanto hola luis veras vi el capitulo un mundo estelar,y te quiero preguntar como le hciste para colorear los ristars del capitulo un mundo estelar Bueno debi decirtelo,por si no lo sabes en la imagen dice dimencional problems que significa problemas dimencionales y se trata de que danny viaja a una dimencion alterna y se encuentra con su yo alterno,por lo que el chico de azul es su yo alterno y ademas en la imagen aparecen dos ember ya que se trata de que danny y danny alterno deben vencer a las dos ember,eso es todo. PD:vi en tu blog de dp fanon que creas openings,puedes hacerme uno de mi serie de kirby por favor. Luis,me puedes dar la imagen que usaste para la siguiente imagen: thumb|400pxL usare cuando haga un crossover,si es que hago una alguna vez O__o PD: las imagenes para el intro: thumb|386pxthumb|400pxthumbthumb|334pxthumbthumb|366pxY la musica: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwBNJCiQHU8. PD:No despixelelie lo demas porque me dio pereza y no tenia tiempo. PD2:Ben Pm sigue haciendo omnitrixes,por que quiero que me despixelee una imagen del omnitrix de Af para una serie mia que estrenare en la fanon wiki de B10.thumb|400px PD3:me puedes hacer un logo para mi serie de Ristar titulada:Ristar:Guerra Espacial. PD4:en la pagina de luis of action decia unete asi que me puedo unir,ademas podria ser el administrador de esta wiki(me veo,meveo XD)bueno,hasta la vista Luis Ok Luis,pero creo que no entendiste sobre esa imagen yo te pedi que me prestel el fondo de la imagen,tambien te escribi por que eh estado pensando por que no hacemos una wikia los sabados secretos fanon wiki(judto ahora estoy despixeleando a zak sabado),y el logo de mi serie quisiera que fuera de un color gris(debido a que el gris tiene que ver con la guerra),bueno eso es todo bye. PD:te gusto el nuevo show ben 10 omniverse. PD2:Hibito murio en un mundo submarino,y al final aparecian dos tipos y uno decia que su padre con trolaba a los espiritus,para mi que era strm master de DF,eso significa que hibito estara en DF O_O ay MAMA. Oye luis recuerdas cuando me prestastes dexstar para un epi de mi serie de kirby,pues yo lo voy a poner en el especial de halloween,me prestas esta imagen: thumb|left|400pxTambien te dare creditos,y tambien te quiero pedir tu ayuda para las plantillas en la wiki fanon de K64,y tambien con los logos(normal,halloween,y navidad) PD:recuerdas cuando me diste esa idea de mi serie en donde todos los de sega se unan,no lo tome como una idea de serie pero si de un juego,me dises todos los personajes de sega PD2:le pregunte a ben phantom si me hace el omnitrix pero dijo que no luego le pedi a agaxz pero dijo tambien que no,me puedes recomendar otro usuario,porfavor,eso es todo. Kirby64000 Muy bien las plantillas que sean de color morado,y bueno solo te pedire uno para mi serie de b10 fanon,con la forma del omnitrix de AF,la parte de abajo del omnitrix tendra una raya negra(como el original de AF)y de color verde y morado y el simbolo verde y listo. PD:Deberias poner piner a Feel en un episodio PD2:Cuando continuaras con las demas series. Pues el omnitrix te quedo bakan,y la fusion y el nano pues quiero verlo ahora,y de losepis pues haz una de L7G endonde van a recuperar un alien y se encuentran con el ben de 10 años(como en el fuerte de la creacion)y con ken tennyson(hijo de ben),bueno chao. PD:Que haras con hibito(ya se que dijiste que tenias planes futuros pero quiero saber y si no quieres pues no quieras XD),